


【海贼王乙女】癖好⑤

by Lilia00



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia00/pseuds/Lilia00
Kudos: 16





	【海贼王乙女】癖好⑤

马尔科

你和马尔科有一个秘密，非常劲爆，可以说如果有一天广告天下的话，别的不说白胡子海盗船上的同伴们都会惊的下巴掉下来。

这件事还要从你上船的原因说起来，其实白胡子海盗船上的伙伴们有很多不同的原因才会加入这个大家庭，有寻求家人的，寻求刺激的，还有寻求庇护的。但是唯独你上船的原因一言难尽，你是为了逃婚上船的，因为小时候和艾斯还有路飞萨博关系不错，所以其实是艾斯带你来的船上。

大家一开始对你和艾斯的关系非常八卦，毕竟相近的年龄，亲切的关系，怎么看都是一对小年轻要恋爱的开始。马尔科本来也是这么认为的，即使他并不参与到同伴间的八卦，但不妨碍他听八卦的耳朵。所以马尔科本来也是对你们俩的cp非常看好，当然后来也是悔不当初。

“马尔科马尔科，你这次都带了什么回来呀？”

马尔科刚刚结束对小岛附近的巡视，就看到小姑娘的你欢快的奔到他身边好奇又期待的拿着清澈的眼睛盯着他。马尔科有些头大的神游，小姑娘的你实在是太会磨人了，就那么在自己的身后像小雏鸟一样跟在自己的身后，如果他出去没有给你带什么有趣的小东西，那小姑娘湛蓝又圆滚滚的眼睛里立刻就会失落的像下了雾天空，马尔科总觉得你会随时撅嘴哭出来。

“最近的椰子成熟了，可以找艾斯给你打开。”

马尔科把一直放在手里的椰子递给你，这次他绕着小岛飞了好久才勉为其难的找到了个小零嘴给你，马尔科实在有些后悔在你刚来的时候觉得你可怜巴巴，所以总是会在回来的时候给你带些小礼物哄你开心，现在你倒是没有了刚来的时候得小心翼翼，不过总是会在他回来的第一时间赖上来这个习惯，马尔科也没有办法。

“不要啦，我要和马尔科一起吃。”

你兴高采烈的又缠着他给你把椰子壳钻孔，马尔科倒是也没想到你这么喜欢粘着他。小姑娘天生浪漫有趣喜欢新鲜东西，而马尔科自认为自己没什么会让你被吸引的地方，要说最多就是在最开始对你比较关心，不过那是把你当成妹妹一样的宠爱。

“小姑娘，真麻烦。”

马尔科无奈的帮你处理了一下椰子，然后揉着额头被你拽去一边坐着吃东西。周围会时不时路过几个伙伴，不过大家都没有当回事，毕竟你这个小丫头除了艾斯和老爹以外，最喜欢粘着的就是马尔科了。之前还有不少人看到你午睡在马尔科的肩膀上，迷迷糊糊的叫人家给你遮遮太阳，所以马尔科这个做什么都懒洋洋的一番队队长倒是真的幻化出一般的凤凰形态帮你蔽阳。

所有人包括马尔科本人在内从来没想过你到底为什么会喜欢和马尔科在一起，船上的大家大概因为年龄和性别的原因都把你当成小妹妹，需要呵护和宠爱。但是要说把你当成一名纯粹的女性，那他们肯定会大声嘲笑彼此老牛啃嫩草。

只有你自己知道你是喜欢马尔科的，但是他在你面前完全是长者自居，你实在苦恼该怎么表达心意。如果不是一个意外的话，你大概还是他眼里的乖巧的晚辈。

当然这个意外对马尔科来说绝对是的，但是你嘛却是顺水推舟的小得意。那天马尔科他们照例在宴会上不醉不休，唯一不同的就是一向不喝酒的你也喝了一些醇香留齿的烈酒，你的酒量不算太差但是也足够让自己手脚发软，晕晕乎乎的。

坐在你旁边的马尔科身边也倒着不少空杯子，在陆续喝倒了几个伙伴之后，马尔科撑着头有些无奈的看着你不知道什么时候歪倒在自己的后背上，后背少女软绵绵的呼吸撒在马尔科的脖子后，马尔科甚至还听见你嘟囔着含糊的语调说头好晕，不舒服。

勉强把你扶起来，准备送你回房间后再继续喝酒的马尔科只是跟伙伴打了个招呼，不过正在兴头上的大家伙都没怎么在意这个小插曲，也是，他们都拿自己当你的长辈，谁会这么禽兽的去占你的便宜呢。

那一夜直到月亮高悬在半空，马尔科也没有回来。也是那晚马尔科不仅禽兽了，还禽兽了好几回。以至于等他彻底清醒看到你不着寸缕的趴在自己的手臂上时也吓了一跳，马尔科从来没有把自己那双总是没精神的眼睛睁的像当时一样大，你看上去小小的一只，但是他的手掌心里握着的丰盈还溢出不少，娇软的乳儿软绵绵的躺在自己的手掌心里，你全身上下都细嫩的像只小幼崽，但是马尔科却觉得自己仿佛碰到了荆棘的刺头，下意识的赶紧缩回自己的手臂。

被他的动作惊动的你只觉得眼皮都抬不起来，只是眯起双眼迷茫的对眼前的男人撒娇，

“好累呀不许乱动。”

你想到昨晚马尔科把你翻过来覆过去的放在油上煎一样磨，直到你哭着求饶到嗓子都哑了，男人才咬牙切齿的低声在你耳边威胁，

“我老不老行不行，你现在知道了吧。”

你当时哪里还有力气去反驳，只是忍住从你嘴缝里要溢出的声音就耗费你大部分的心力，更何况男人那里那么粗，你觉得他只是轻轻的动都要把你碾平。

马尔科无语哽噎的第一次觉得自己该死，昨天晚上的一幕幕随着你刚才带着沙哑声音疲软的的调子全部浮现在自己的脑子里。

他还记得你皱着眉忍着的莹光散落在睫毛上，害怕又小心的跟他说好痛，他也还记得当他进入到你的身体里时被格挡了一下的东西，但是当时他简直就是失心疯一样，居然就这样占有了你。小姑娘贝齿咬住红唇隐忍的模样，那对乳儿在他手里被揉捏时你羞涩的模样，轻声带着哭腔止不住的询问他为什么还不射的可怜模样都一一浮现在马尔科眼前。

“……起来。”

马尔科几乎难以开口的艰难把你拍醒，随手抽出床边的被单把你裸露的肌肤包裹起来，马尔科担心等下你清醒的时候会因为昨晚的荒唐难堪的流泪。

马尔科一时半会还想不起来，自己明明是把你送回屋子，为什么最后会和你滚在床单上的。但是这不妨碍他要请罪的心。

所以等你好不容易睁开眼睛，就发现马尔科已经拿了一把匕首放在手上，你盯着马尔科那副严肃的仿佛要凌迟自己的表情，心里原本温热的血液渐渐冰冷下来。

对你来说昨晚并没有强迫的痛苦，但是你明白对马尔科这个重情重义的男人来说，睡了自己一直当作晚辈疼爱的女孩，简直就是酷刑在他的良心上反复折磨。

“……”

你本来想开口说不需要他负责，昨晚都是醉酒后的结果，但是你认为如果你敢这么说，他就敢那匕首把自己刺个对穿，所以你最后也只是嗫喏着嘴唇说不出话来。你们陷入了沉默，你是在头脑风暴怎么完美的解决这个问题，而马尔科则在想怎么才能更好的跟你赔罪。

“昨晚是我的错，不然你把我绑起来丢到海里，或者拿这个出气？”

马尔科缓缓的递给你短刀，担心你以为自己不想负责，他几乎是沉重的语气再出口询问你，

“或者把我交给老爹，我犯了大忌，按照船上的规矩处置。”

在你们的船上有几条明文规定，其中之一就是不可强迫女人，马尔科现在满脑子都是你昨晚哭啼的说好痛，求他轻点，但是他却因为沉浸在快感里，不想结束。

虽然马尔科这么说是为了你好，但是你还是被他的言外之意刺痛了，这个男人想过所有的惩罚方式，但是居然没有一个想法是认为自己可以对你更好来补偿的。你从来没有经历过这么大起大落的悲喜，昨晚你们交缠在一起的缠绵变成了现在凌迟着你们俩的刀子。

“不许告诉船里的人，你也不许做什么惩罚。昨晚上我们两个都喝醉了，我是成年人我可以自己负责。”

你拢了一下被角，克制住自己颤抖的嗓音，尽量冷静的陈述，担心马尔科还是会反驳你，你赶紧又补了后半句，

“而且我不想大家都知道这件事，我…… 我有喜欢的人，如果被他知道了，马尔科我会再也不想理你的。”

你想不出更好的主意为自己的话找理由，正好想到船上打趣你和艾斯的事情，你才能灵机一动的找这么个理由，你也不算撒谎，喜欢的人你早就有了，只不过人家只把你当小孩。黯然的低头掩饰自己的难过，你把头埋进被子里不想在看到眼前的男人，

“你现在出去，我要休息。但是不许让别人知道，不然你就死定了。”

事情发展了几天，船上再精神大条的同伴也看出来你都不去粘着马尔科了，而马尔科最近也奇奇怪怪的，虽然总是会把视线放到你身上，但是也不主动去找你。你们在闹别扭，再经过几天的观察，大家伙一直给出这个结论。

马尔科最近非常不好过，每次闭目养神的时候耳边都是你压抑的声音告诉自己有喜欢的人，不许他把事情闹大，原本一开始的自责，在几天间反复的锤问下开始变了些。马尔科总是会皱着眉头想到底哪个小鬼是你喜欢的，艾斯吗？可是说实话他也渐渐的能察觉出来你与艾斯的关系简直不能更纯洁，但是如果不是和你年龄相当的艾斯，那还有谁能配得上你。船上剩下的大老爷们要么五大三粗，要么年龄都不小，马尔科只要一想到你要和他们中的一位站在一起，他就恼火。

想跟你好好聊聊，但是你完全不给他机会。你现在连跟他说话都少的可怜，更是不会主动再来缠着他。

又过了一段相安无事的日子，你也在心里给自己做足了心理建设，本来想跟他坦白从宽，争取把他泡到手，但是好巧不巧的，你听到同伴之间的八卦，和马尔科有关而且还是花边新闻，你听到同伴们都羡慕的讨论马尔科之前的喜欢的一个大美人就在下一个岛屿上，大家都在猜测下次登岛的时候马尔科会不会去找美人再续前缘。

原本就是玩笑的话却一下子击碎了你好不容易建立的信心，你有些自暴自弃的想自己可能真的不是他能接受的类型吧，在他眼里说不定就是因为睡了你而备受煎熬。

因为第二天要登岛，大家都睡的比较早。几颗闪闪的星星清冷的挂在天上，也许是应证了你的心情，今天就连残月都没有，你偷偷跑到厨房喝了不少酒。自己抱着酒坛子缩在角落里哭，这是马尔科一进来就看到的景象。你就穿这件单薄的睡裙屈膝坐在角落处，昏暗的厨房让他很难看清你的脸，但是你的声音还是让他一瞬间心就揪起来。

走到你身边把你抱起地面，马尔科抿着嘴沉默的帮你擦拭掉眼尾处的红晕，听你哭的这么伤心，马尔科觉得简直比任何一次受伤还难熬。

“呜呜呜马尔科，我的胸小吗呜呜为什么不喜欢我。”

你看清来人之后就把脸凑到男人面前，可怜又委屈的想到白天听来的八卦，据说马尔科喜欢的女孩子是个胸特别大的御姐，你悲伤的低头看着自己的胸更难过了，你觉得自己的胸肯定没有哪个御姐大。

“什，什么？”

马尔科被你搞的一脸懵逼，突然跑过来问他胸小不小，他有些难以控制的想起自己手掌下软软的触感，和你娇憨的惊呼。

“呜呜呜呜为什么我的胸这么小，没有人喜欢我呜呜呜。”

你没有听到马尔科的安慰哭的更伤心了，委屈的窝在喜欢的人的怀里，你也不知道怎么会失控的委屈成这样，但是只要你一想到明天早上他就要去找别的女人，你就觉得自己难受极了。

“呜呜呜呜而且我还那么弱，我总是拖大家后腿……”

“呜呜呜呜我还那么喜欢发脾气呜呜没有别的女生温柔……”

像闸门被打开的洪水，你的委屈多的数都数不完，眼看着你又哭哭啼啼的询问他自己的胸是不是很小，马尔科才真的头大的堵住了你的嘴。手指挟住你的双颊，把你往自己的身边带，马尔科冲动的吻住了你一直吵吵闹闹的嘴巴。嫩嫩的红唇被他含在嘴里，女主人还委屈的抽泣打嗝，马尔科只能认栽的耐心安抚着你，

“一点也不小，我都握不住。”

轻轻的帮你拍打后背，马尔科把你完全的抱在自己的怀里，帮你擦掉一直掉个不停的金豆豆。马尔科想自己大概真是栽在一个比他小这么多的你身上了。这么多天他也渐渐琢磨出几分自己对你的不同，原本以为自己只是醉酒后禽兽行为，但是他没想到你当时丰盈乳儿波浪一般随着他操弄的节奏晃动，你小嘴里吐出的娇嗔一遍又一遍的回放在他脑海。他才明白禽兽了一回，再去装成个人模人样就很困难了。

“谁嫌弃你了，你喜欢的那个人吗？”

看你终于情绪上好了一些，马尔科才漫不经心的询问你，但是耳朵还是束的特别直，仿佛只要你说来一个人名，他现在马上就能送他回老家。

“对！一个老男人！讨厌呜呜呜呜他不喜欢我。”

你又娇又怒还委屈的控诉马尔科的罪行，但是听在男人的耳朵里就变了一副样子。老还不喜欢你？马尔科眼神都变得锋利起来，他认真回想和你有接触过的异性老男人试图找出惹你生气的罪魁祸首，但是他怎么也不确定到底是哪一个。毕竟船上年纪大的一大把，实在是人数太多了。

“那你也不要喜欢他，他肯定不值得。”

马尔科有些不开心的把你抱紧在手臂间，第一次明白原来吃醋是这种窝火的感觉。他想最好不要让他知道人是谁，不然他非要好好教训他。

“不行，不行他值得呜呜呜呜。”

你抬头揪住马尔科的衣领不开心马尔科说自己坏话，而且你更是伤心极了，马尔科本人都要你放弃。这真是太难过了。

你不高兴的去揪马尔科的裤子，自暴自弃的想反正过了明天你就是想暗恋也不可以了，那今天晚上你偏偏要睡他，你才不管他喜不喜欢你呜。

马尔科显然也没想到事情发展到今天这一步，你急躁的去扯他的外裤，如果他阻止了你，还不等组织好语言你就又哭的咳嗽，他实在是怕你了。所以在他半是纵容半是妥协下，你也没费什么力气就又碰面了小马尔科。

今天你才看清楚它到底是什么样子的，又粗又长的阴茎上还长着一个圆润的蘑菇头，并不是非常直的贴在马尔科的小腹上，它从阴茎出有些弧度的弯着，你把手敷上去惊叹的发现它的皮肤下搏动的心跳，有些地方甚至还有突起的经络横亘在上面，你只是看着腿心就软了，想到自己居然底下的洞可以容纳这么一个恐怖的怪物，你就又是好奇又是害怕。你想如果一下子就全部进来的话，自己一定会被戳穿。

“坏人……”

你低头咬住这个让你又快乐又伤心的蘑菇头，心里委屈的想着马尔科会不会也用它去疼爱那个他喜欢的女人。你不想他喜欢别人，心里带着悲切的情绪，你迫切的张嘴含住了它一点点头，虽然你对着它又吸又舔，但是完全不熟练也不得章法的动作，好几次都用牙齿磕到了它。

马尔科难熬的倒吸半口气，时不时传来的刺痛让他有些哭笑不得。小丫头以为自己的这里是泄愤工具吗，又咬又舔，真是要命。

“别咬到它……”

在你又一次不小心磕到牙齿上时，马尔科终于忍不住的捏着你的下巴让你吐出来。你的嘴角还有着亮晶晶的滟光，只要想到这可能是他的液体，马尔科就又不受控制的想把你弄哭，让你没有闲心再去想别的男人，最好满心满眼都是他带给你的一切。

当然既然是你的主动邀约，马尔科怎么可能放过机会，当马尔科重新进入你还窄小的洞口时，他有些后悔的想自己为什么要给别的男人机会，你如果一直都是他的那才是会让他开心的。

马尔科扶着你的腰让你可以更加去迎合自己，一切都很顺利，马尔科很享受你撒娇的跟他讲话，断断续续的气音可爱极了。但是谁想到你不知道想到什么又难过的捂住自己的脸，本来马尔科是以为你后悔和他放肆欢爱，但是听到你近乎无声的小心翼翼的话之后，马尔科仿佛被打了脸定住一样。

“不要喜欢别人呜呜呜，最喜欢马尔科了。”

你想和你喜欢的人一直在一起，其实你不是一个可以把肉体和爱情分的特别开的女人，你没办法告诉自己今晚的又一次越轨是因为贪图他的肉体，在你看来你就是因为极其喜欢他才想和他做这样亲密的事。

“我那么喜欢你，为什么你不喜欢我呢。”

你还在断断续续的哭着告白，但是马尔科却完全愣住了。他没想到你喜欢的人居然是自己，结合之前所有的一切，他还有什么不明白，想到你在那一夜之后担心自己自责去伤害自己故意说出的不讲理的冷漠，明明自己那么难过但是还是担心他的心情。马尔科觉得自己的心真是完全被你攥在手心里，只要你委屈他就跟着难过。

“谁说我不喜欢你的嗯？不喜欢你能让你撒野的咬我吗？”

最后当然还是花费了一些力气才从你嘴里听到完整的故事的，马尔科想笑的看着你委屈又生气的描述自己哪个喜欢的情人，还有脑补出来的画面。

“说什么你都相信，怎么不来问问我？”

马尔科又是把你一阵折腾，仿佛跟你证明自己是绝对的实力派，年纪不影响他的发挥。

“我不喜欢她，而且你的胸一点也不小，我喜欢你。”

暧昧又带着调侃的亲吻你的耳蜗，马尔科完全性感的声线在你耳边一遍又一遍的哄你开心，

“你哪里长得都是我最喜欢的，又爱撒娇又粘人……”

“天天跟在我屁股后面，直到我忍了多少次才没有把你抓到身边来吗？”

“和哥哥做过爱以后，就不许再逃跑了。”

后面的情话越来越不像你认识的马尔科，什么和哥哥做爱，你恼怒的觉得男人真不要脸，但是偏偏又被他撩拨得脸红耳热，你这样害羞带怯的模样当然有被马尔科抓过来好好稀罕了一会。

你被马尔科哄高兴了，但是有人却遭了殃。第二天马尔科就把那几个造他谣的小伙伴们追着打了小半天，最后还是你醒了走出来，男人才难得傲娇的站在你旁边，毫不掩饰的搂住你的腰，

“以后在我女人面前讲话都注意点，别让我又听到你们造谣。”

当然本来还处于优势地位的马尔科，因为动作和话语成功的激起众怒，就算是不死鸟马尔科也还是很难和全船的海贼较量，但是抱着你飞到天上的马尔科才不管底下的人是怎么骂他禽兽的，那群单身狗只是嫉妒他能泡到全船最靓的小姑娘而已。

白胡子海贼众：说好的不能吃窝边草，马尔科你这个老禽兽居然这么不要脸！

——像大家证明你最爱他和把你翻来覆去的换体位，是马尔科最近的新爱好。


End file.
